Reading Harry Potter and the Prizoner of Azkaban
by thunderstormtwilightnight
Summary: I know Reading HP has been done before but I dont think I have ever come across one reading the third book because nobody has got that far! Dis-continued, sorry!


**Hi! I decided to write this story cause I haven't ever come across a fanfic about James, Lily, Sirius and Remus reading the third HP book(If you know of a fanfic that has this can you please tell me.) I love getting reviews(hint hint)**

**On with the story!**

One day long long ago a fiery redhead girl and a messy haired, bespectacled boy where making out in the Marauders dorm. Suddenly a letter appeared, on their heads.

"James? Whats this?" asked the redhead

"I don't know open it Lily flower"said James

This is what the letter said

_James and Lily_

_Come down to the room of requirement or the come and go room immediately. _

_I cannot tell you who I am but I shall meet you there._

_LLP_

_P.s. This is not a prank of any sort._

Sirius and Remus got the same letter at that moment.

They hurried down to the room of requirement with Sirius and Remus in tow.

There where doors there so they hurried through finding themselves in a library with two sofa's and a book.

There was also a woman standing their in wizard robes.

"Hello, I am Lily Luna Potter, I am sure you are wondering who I could possibly be and why I've asked you to come here. Well I am Lily and James' grandaughter. I am from the future.I have brought you here to show you a book that will show you why you need too trust people in these dark times and to tell you that you need to work out the definition of evil because clearly you don't realise that one of your friends is betraying you. Remember you can change things for the better."said the woman

Then a man came in, "Oh they're here already. Never thought they would get here so quick. Teddy Remus Lupin at your service."said the man

Remus and James look at each other.

"Direct decendants?"said Sirius

"I'm Remus' son and Lily is James and Lily's grand-daughter. Ok I'll say no more. And We are just here to supervise and provide food and beds. Get reading!"said Teddy

"Remus, you called your kid Teddy! Ha ha!"said Sirius doubled over laughing

Lily shoved Sirius over and said"Stop it Sirius. We are reading"

"I'll go first"said Remus

* * *

**Owl Post (A.N. I'm not using speach marks when their reading cause I cant be bothered so get on with it)**

"Why is there a chapter dedicated to owl post?"said Sirius

"Shut up!"

**Harry Potter was a highly unusual boy in many ways.**

"What do they mean by that"said James

"It probably means you dropped him when he was younger"said Lily

James pouted.

**For one thing, he hated the summer holidays more than any other time of year.**

"Gasp. How can he not like the summer holidays"said James

"Again, you probably dropped him on his head.

James pouted again.

**For another, he really wanted to do his homework, but was forced to do it in secret, in the dead of the night.**

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo. The Prongslet is a Lily! It cannot be true" shouted Sirius

"Really Sirius really?"said Remus

Sirius nodded, "Or he has the Remus homework bug."

Remus scowled

**And he also happened to be a wizard.**

"Really, we would never have guessed"

**It was nearly midnight, he was lying on the front of his bed, the blankets drawn right over his head like a tent, a torch in one hand and a large leatherbound book in the other(A history of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot propped up against the pillow. Harry moved thew tip of his eagle feather quill down the page, frowning as he looked for something that would help him with his essay, 'Witch Burning in the Fourtheenth century Was completely Useless- discuss'. **

"Boring"

**The Quill paused at the top of a more promising paragraph. Harry pushed his round glasses up his nose, moved his torch closer to the book and read**

**_Non magic people( more commonly known as muggles) where perticularry afraid of magic in medival times, but not so good at reconising it. On the rare occasion that they did catch a real witch or wizard, burning had no efect whatsoever. The real witch or wizard would preform a simple flame freezing charm and then pretend to shriek in pain while enjoying a gentle, tickling sensation. Indeed, Wendilin the weird enjoyed being burnt so much that she allowed herself to be caught no fewer than forty seven times in various disguises._**

Sirius burst into laughter

**Harry put his quill between his teeth and reached under his pillow for ink and a roll of parchment. Slowly and very carefully ****he unscrewed the ink bottle, dipped his quill into it, and began to write, pausing every now and then to listen, because if any of the Dursleys heard the scratching of his quill on their way to the bathroom, he'd probably find himself locked in the cupboard under the stairs for the rest of the summer.**

"Who? Why doesn't he live with us"said Lily

**The Dursley family of Number Four, Privet Drive, was the reason that Harry never enjoyed his summer holidays. **

"That makes more sense but why doesn't he live with us"said Lily

**Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and their son, Dudley, were Harry's only living relatives. They were Muggles, and they had a very medieval attitude toward magic.**

"Them! He's living with my vile sister and her husband!"Lily screached

"Dont worry we can change this."said James, trying(and failing) to console Lily

**Harry's dead parents,**

"I'm dead, me and Lily are dead."whispered James

**who had been a witch and wizard themselves, were never mentioned under the Dursleys' roof.**

"Who would want to be?"

**For years, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon had hoped that if they kept Harry as downtrodden as possible, they would be able to squash the magic out of him. To their fury, they had not been unsuccessful. These days they lived in terror of anyone finding out that Harry had spent most of the last two years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The most they could do, however, was to lock away Harry's spell books, wand, cauldron, and broomstick at the start of the summer break, and forbid him to talk to the neighbors.**

**This separation from his spell books had been a real problem for Harry, because his teachers at Hogwarts had given him a lot of holiday work. One of the essays, a particularly nasty one about shrinking potions, was for Harry's least favorite teacher, Professor Snape, who would be delighted to have an excuse to give Harry detention for a month. **

"Snivellus is a bloody teacher! Has Dumbledore gone off his rocker? Who in the right mind would make that slime-ball a teacher!"exclaimed Sirius

**Harry had therefore seized his chance in the first week of the holidays. While Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had gone out into the front garden to admire Uncle Vernon's new company car (in very loud voices, so that the rest of the street would notice it too), Harry had crept downstairs, picked the lock on the cupboard under the stairs,**

"Yes! "e can pick a lock. Never could do that myself."said James recieving a glare from Lily.

**grabbed some of his books, and hidden them in his bedroom. As long as he didn't leave spots of ink on the sheets, the Dursleys need never know that he was studying magic by night.**

**Harry was particularly keen to avoid trouble with his aunt and uncle at the moment, as they were already in an especially bad mood with him, all because he'd received a telephone call from a fellow wizard one week into the school vacation.**

"This cannot be good."said Remus

**Ron Weasley, who was one of Harry's best friends at Hogwarts, came from a whole family of wizards. This meant that he knew a lot of things Harry didn't, but had never used a telephone before.**

"Uh oh"

**Most unluckily, it had been Uncle Vernon who had answered the call.**

"Bigger uh oh"

**"Vernon Dursley speaking."**

**Harry, who happened to be in the room at the time, froze as he heard Ron's voice answer.**

**"HELLO? HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME? I — WANT — TO — TALK — TO — HARRY — POTTER!"**

"Oh merlin"said Lily and Remus

**Ron was yelling so loudly that Uncle Vernon jumped and held the receiver a foot away from his ear, staring at it with an expression of mingled fury and alarm.**

**"WHO IS THIS?" he roared in the direction of the mouthpiece. "WHO ARE YOU?"**

**"RON — WEASLEY!" Ron bellowed back, as though he and Uncle Vernon were speaking from opposite ends of a football field. "I'M — A — FRIEND — OF — HARRY'S — FROM — SCHOOL —"**

"Bad idea to mention Hogwarts"said Lily

**Uncle Vernon's small eyes swiveled around to Harry, who was rooted to the spot.**

**"THERE IS NO HARRY POTTER HERE!" he roared, now holding the receiver at arm's length, as though frightened it might explode. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT SCHOOL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! NEVER CONTACT ME AGAIN! DON'T YOU COME NEAR MY FAMILY!"**

Lily winced

**And he threw the receiver back onto the telephone as if dropping a poisonous spider. The fight that had followed had been one of the worst ever.**

**"HOW DARE YOU GIVE THIS NUMBER TO PEOPLE LIKE — PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" Uncle Vernon had roared, spraying Harry with spit.**

"Eeeewwww"

**Ron obviously realized that he'd gotten Harry into trouble, because he hadn't called again. Harry's other best friend from Hogwarts, Hermione Granger, hadn't been in touch either. Harry suspected that Ron had warned Hermione not to call, which was a pity, because Hermione, the cleverest witch in Harry's year, had Muggle parents, knew perfectly well how to use a telephone, and would probably have had enough sense not to say that she went to Hogwarts.**

"Yeah she's like Lily or Remus where as Ron is more like Sirius"said James

**So Harry had had no word from any of his wizarding friends for five long weeks,**

"Oh no"

**and this summer was turning out to be almost as bad as the last one. There was just one very small improvement — after swearing that he wouldn't use her to send letters to any of his friends, Harry had been allowed to let his owl, Hedwig, out at night. Uncle Vernon had given in because of the racket Hedwig made if she was locked in her cage all the time.**

"Go Hedwig!"

**Harry finished writing about Wendelin the Weird and paused to listen again. The silence in the dark house was broken only by the distant, grunting snores of his enormous cousin, Dudley. It must be very late, Harry thought. His eyes were itching with tiredness. Perhaps he'd finish this essay tomorrow night…**

**He replaced the top of the ink bottle; pulled an old pillowcase from under his bed; put the flashlight, A History of Magic, his essay, quill, and ink inside it; got out of bed; and hid the lot under a loose floorboard under his bed. **

"Those things are helpful"said Sirius

**Then he stood up, stretched, and checked the time on the luminous alarm clock on his bedside table.**

**It was one o'clock in the morning. Harry's stomach gave a funny jolt. He had been thirteen years old, without realizing it, for a whole hour.**

"Whooooohoooo"said Sirius

"Its a bit late to be up"said Lily

**Yet another unusual thing about Harry was how little he looked forward to his birthdays. He had never received a birthday card in his life.**

"Gosh"

**The Dursleys had completely ignored his last two birthdays, and he had no reason to suppose they would remember this one.**

"Poor thing"

**Harry walked across the dark room, past Hedwig's large, empty cage, to the open window. He leaned on the sill, the cool night air pleasant on his face after a long time under the blankets. Hedwig had been absent for two nights now. Harry wasn't worried about her: she'd been gone this long before. But he hoped she'd be back soon — she was the only living creature in this house who didn't flinch at the sight of him.**

Lily scowled

**Harry, though still rather small and skinny for his age, had grown a few inches over the last year. His jet-black hair, however, was just as it always had been — stubbornly untidy, whatever he did to it. The eyes behind his glasses were bright green, and on his forehead, clearly visible through his hair, was a thin scar, shaped like a bolt of lightning.**

"A cross between Jamsie and Lilypad"said Sirius, grinning like a maniac

**Of all the unusual things about Harry, this scar was the most extraordinary of all. It was not, as the Dursleys had pretended for ten years, a souvenir of the car crash that had killed Harry's parents, because Lily and James Potter had not died in a car crash. **

"Us die in a car crash? Peh!"said James

**They had been murdered, murdered by the most feared Dark wizard for a hundred ye****ars, Lord Voldemort. Harry had escaped from the same attack with nothing more than a scar on his forehead, where Voldemort's curse, instead of killing him, had rebounded upon its originator. Barely alive, Voldemort had fled…**

Everyone gasped

**But Harry had come face-to-face with him at Hogwarts. Remembering their last meeting as he stood at the dark window, Harry had to admit he was lucky even to have reached his thirteenth birthday.**

Everyone gasped again

**He scanned the starry sky for a sign of Hedwig, perhaps soaring back to him with a dead mouse dangling from her beak, expecting praise. Gazing absently over the rooftops, it was a few seconds before Harry realized what he was seeing.**

**Silhouetted against the golden moon,**

"Moons are actually white, did you know?"said Sirius

**and growing larger every moment, was a large, strangely lopsided creature, and it was flapping in Harry's direction. He stood quite still, watching it sink lower and lower. For a split second he hesitated, his hand on the window latch, wondering whether to slam it shut. But then the bizarre creature soared over one of the street lamps of Privet Drive, and Harry, realizing what it was, leapt aside.**

**Through the window soared three owls, two of them holding up the third, which appeared to be unconscious. **

**They landed with a soft flump on Harry's bed, and the middle owl, which was large and gray, keeled right over and lay motionless. There was a large package tied to its legs.**

**Harry recognized the unconscious owl at once — his name was Errol, and he belonged to the Weasley family. Harry dashed to the bed, untied the cords around Errol's legs, took off the parcel, and then carried Errol to Hedwig's cage. Errol opened one bleary eye, gave a feeble hoot of thanks, and began to gulp some water.**

**Harry turned back to the remaining owls. One of them, the large snowy female, was his own Hedwig. She, too, was carrying a parcel and looked extremely pleased with herself.**

"Good Hedwig"

**She gave Harry an affectionate nip with her beak as he removed her burden, then flew across the room to join Errol.**

**Harry didn't recognize the third owl, a handsome tawny one, but he knew at once where it had come from, because in addition to a third package, it was carrying a letter bearing the Hogwarts crest. When Harry relieved this owl of its burden, it ruffled its feathers importantly, stretched its wings, and took off through the window into the night.**

"It would"

**Harry sat down on his bed and grabbed Errol's package, ripped off the brown paper, and discovered a present wrapped in gold and his first ever birthday card. Fingers trembling slightly, he opened the envelope.**

"He's thirteen and he's never had a card. What about you two"Lily said, aiming the last bit at Sirius and Remus.

**Two pieces of paper fell out — a letter and a newspaper clipping.**

**The clipping had clearly come out of the wizarding newspaper, the Daily Prophet, because the****people in the black-and-white picture were moving. Harry picked up the clipping, smoothed it out, and read:**

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC EMPLOYEE SCOOPS GRAND PRIZE**

**Arthur Weasley, Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office at the Ministry of Magic, has won the annual Daily Prophet Grand Prize Galleon Draw.**

**A delighted Mr. Weasley told the Daily Prophet, "We will be spending the gold on a summer holiday in Egypt, where our eldest son, Bill, works as a curse breaker for Gringotts Wizarding Bank."**

**The Weasley family will be spending a month in Egypt, returning for the start of the new school year at Hogwarts, which five of the Weasley children currently attend.**

**Harry scanned the moving photograph, and a grin spread across his face as he saw all nine of the Weasleys waving furiously at him, standing in front of a large pyramid. Plump little Mrs. Weasley; tall, balding Mr. Weasley; six sons; and one daughter, all (though the black-and-white picture didn't show it) with flaming-red hair. Right in the middle of the picture was Ron, tall and gangling, with his pet rat, Scabbers, on his shoulder and his arm around his little sister, Ginny.**

**Harry couldn't think of anyone who deserved to win a large pile of gold more than the Weasleys, who were very nice and extremely poor.**

"Go Weasleys"

**He picked up Ron's letter and unfolded it.**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Happy birthday!**_

_**Look, I'm really sorry about that telephone call.**_

"Whoops"

_**I hope the Muggles didn't give you a hard time. I asked Dad, and he reckons I shouldn't have shouted.**_

"Should have asked before"said Sirius in a sing- song voice

Everyone rolled their eyes

_**It's amazing here in Egypt. Bill's taken us around all the tombs and you wouldn't believe the curses those old Egyptian wizards put on them. Mum wouldn't let Ginny come in the last one.**__**There were all these mutant skeletons in there, of Muggles who'd broken in and grown extra heads and stuff.**_

_**I couldn't believe it when Dad won the Daily Prophet Draw. Seven hundred galleons! Most of it's gone on this trip, but they're going to buy me a new wand for next year.**_

**Harry remembered only too well the occasion when Ron's old wand had snapped. It had happened when the car the two of them had been flying to Hogwarts had crashed into a tree on the school grounds.**

"They flew a car to Hogwarts!"screached Lily whilst James and Sirius said "Cool!"

_**We'll be back about a week before term starts and we'll be going up to London to get my wand and our new books. Any chance of meeting you there?**_

_**Don't let the Muggles get you down!**_

_**Try and come to London,**_

_**Ron**_

_**P.S. Percy's Head Boy. He got the letter last week.**_

**Harry glanced back at the photograph. Percy, who was in his seventh and final year at Hogwarts, was looking particularly smug.**

"Prat"said Sirius

**He had pinned his Head Boy badge to the fez perched jauntily on top of his neat hair, his horn-rimmed glasses flashing in the Egyptian sun.**

**Harry now turned to his present and unwrapped it. Inside was what looked like a miniature glass spinning top.**

"A sneakoscope!"

**There was another note from Ron beneath it. **

_**Harry — this is a Pocket Sneakoscope. If there's someone untrustworthy around, it's supposed to light up and spin. Bill says it's rubbish sold for wizard tourists and isn't reliable, because it kept lighting up at dinner last night. But he didn't realize Fred and George had put beetles in his soup.**_

"Ace!"said The Marauderers

_**Bye — Ron**_

**Harry put the Pocket Sneakoscope on his bedside table, where it stood quite still, balanced on its point, reflecting the luminous hands of his clock. He looked at it happily for a few seconds, then picked up the parcel Hedwig had brought.**

**Inside this, too, there was a wrapped present, a card, and a letter, this time from Hermione.**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Ron wrote to me and told me about his phone call to your Uncle Vernon. I do hope you're all right.**_

_**I'm on holiday in France at the moment and I didn't know how I was going to send this to you — what if they'd opened it at customs? — **_

_**but then Hedwig turned up! I think she wanted to make sure you got something for your birthday for a change.**_

_**I bought your present by owl-order; there was an advertisement in the Daily Prophet (I've been getting it delivered; it's so good to keep up with what's going on in the wizarding world). Did you see that picture of Ron and his family a week ago? I bet he's learning loads. I'm really jealous — the ancient Egyptian wizards were fascinating.**_

"I doupt Ron is learning"

_**There's some interesting local history of witchcraft here, too. I've rewritten my whole History of Magic essay to include some of the things I've found out, I hope it's not too long — it's two rolls of parchment more than Professor Binns asked for.**_

_**Ron says he's going to be in London in the last week of the holidays. Can you make it? Will your aunt and uncle let you come? I really hope you can. If not, I'll see you on the Hogwarts Express on September first!**_

_**Love from Hermione**_

_**P.S. Ron says Percy's Head Boy. I'll bet Percy's really pleased. Ron doesn't seem too happy about it.**_

**Harry laughed as he put Hermione's letter aside and picked up her present. It was very heavy. Knowing Hermione, he was sure it would be a large book full of very difficult spells— but it wasn't. His heart gave a huge bound as he ripped back the paper and saw a sleek black leather case, with silver words stamped across it, reading Broomstick Servicing Kit.**

"Quidditch stuff!"

**"Wow, Hermione!" Harry whispered, unzipping the case to look inside.**

**There was a large jar of Fleetwood's High-Finish Handle Polish, a pair of gleaming silver Tail-Twig Clippers, a tiny brass compass to clip on your broom for long journeys, and a Handbook of Do-It-Yourself Broomcare.**

**Apart from his friends, the thing that Harry missed most about Hogwarts was Quidditch, the most popular sport in the magical world — highly dangerous, very exciting, and played on broomsticks. Harry happened to be a very good Quidditch player; ****he had been the youngest person in a century to be picked for one of the Hogwarts House teams. One of Harry's most prized possessions was his Nimbus Two Thousand racing broom.**

"Your son is awesome!"

**Harry put the leather case aside and picked up his last parcel. He recognized the untidy scrawl on the brown paper at once: this was from Hagrid, the Hogwarts gamekeeper. He tore off the top layer of paper and glimpsed something green and leathery, but before he could unwrap it properly, the parcel gave a strange quiver, and whatever was inside it snapped loudly — as though it had jaws.**

**Harry froze. He knew that Hagrid would never send him anything dangerous on purpose, but then, Hagrid didn't have a normal person's view of what was dangerous. Hagrid had been known to befriend giant spiders, buy vicious, three-headed dogs from men in pubs, and sneak illegal dragon eggs into his cabin.**

"Uh oh!"

**Harry poked the parcel nervously. It snapped loudly again. Harry reached for the lamp on his bedside table, gripped it firmly in one hand, and raised it over his head, ready to strike. Then he seized the rest of the wrapping paper in his other hand and pulled.**

**And out fell — a book.**

"A book?"said Sirius

**Harry just had time to register its handsome green cover, emblazoned with the golden title The Monster Book of Monsters, before it flipped onto its edge and scuttled sideways along the bed like some weird crab.**

"Uh oh"said James

**"Uh-oh," Harry muttered.**

"Haha. Like father, like son!"said Sirius

**The book toppled off the bed with a loud clunk and shuffled rapidly across the room. Harry followed it stealthily. The book was hiding in the dark space under his desk. Praying that the Dursleys were still fast asleep, Harry got down on his hands and knees and reached toward it.**

**"Ouch!"**

**The book snapped shut on his hand and then flapped past him, still scuttling on its covers. Harry scrambled around, threw himself forward, and managed to flatten it. Uncle Vernon gave a loud, sleepy grunt in the room next door.**

**Hedwig and Errol watched interestedly as Harry clamped the struggling book tightly in his arms, hurried to his chest of drawers, and pulled out a belt, which he buckled tightly around it. The Monster Book shuddered angrily, but could no longer flap and snap, so Harry threw it down on the bed and reached for Hagrid's card.**

_**Dear Harry,**_

_**Happy Birthday!**_

_**Think you might find this useful for next year.**_

_**Won't say no more here. Tell you when I see you.**_

_**Hope the Muggles are treating you right.**_

"Pah!"

_**All the best,**_

_**Hagrid**_

**It struck Harry as ominous that Hagrid thought a biting book would come in useful, but he put Hagrid's card up next to Ron's and Hermione's, grinning more broadly than ever. Now there was only the letter from Hogwarts left.**

**Noticing that it was rather thicker than usual, Harry slit open the envelope, pulled out the first page of parchment within, and read:**

_**Dear Mr. Potter,**_

_**Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.**_

_**Third years are permitted to visit the village of Hogsmeade on certain weekends. Please give the enclosed permission form to your parent or guardian to sign.**_

_**A list of books for next year is enclosed.**_

_**Yours sincerely,**_

_**Professor M. McGonagall**_

_**Deputy Headmistress**_

"They better sign it!"said everyone

**Harry pulled out the Hogsmeade permission form and looked at it, no longer grinning. It would be wonderful to visit Hogsmeade on weekends; he knew it was an entirely wizarding village, and he had never set foot there. But how on earth was he going to persuade Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia to sign the form?**

**He looked over at the alarm clock. It was now two o'clock in the morning.**

"Get to sleep already"said Lily

**Deciding that he'd worry about the Hogsmeade form when he woke up, Harry got back into bed and reached up to cross off another day on the chart he'd made for himself, counting down the days left until his return to Hogwarts. **

"I did that too!"said Sirius

**Then he took off his glasses and lay down; eyes open, facing his three birthday cards.**

**Extremely unusual though he was, at that moment Harry Potter felt just like everyone else — glad, for the first time in his life, that it was his birthday.**

"Well thats it!"said Remus

"Food!"said Sirius

"Trust you to think with your stomach!"said Remus

"You got any foooooood Teddy"said Sirius

"I can get you some if you want"said Teddy

So everyone sat down to enjoy some delicious food courtesy of Teddy and Lily Luna

"We should get started on the next chapter."said Lily

"Ok." chorused around the room

* * *

**So what do ya think? Again if you know of any HP&POA please tell. R&R! Yours truly Storm!**

**P.S. You can try my other HP story Marauderers Time Travel whilst your waiting for an update!( I'm not boasting but its really good!)**


End file.
